


Tease

by Larrybaby



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bartender Liam, Bottom Harry, Dom Louis, Fluff, Liam - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Stripper, Stripper Harry, Stripper Zayn, Sub Harry, Top Louis, bye, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, niall is a pimp, yeah - Freeform, zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrybaby/pseuds/Larrybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a stripper and Louis is Niall's friend idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably horrible enjoy.

"Come on Louis it will be fun." Niall, my best friend says trying to convince me to come to the strip club he owns.

        "Fine you tosser but just this once." I say knowing it will be the first time of many.

 

   Niall walks away with a satisfied grin on his face, fucking wanker. I only agreed to get him off my back.(maybe) He may have told me he has this hot guy striper and I may or may not want to see him. Okay, that's besides the point.

    I'm actually kinda nervous about it. I've never been to something like this.

     "Are you comin' or not Tommo?" Niall asks putting on his jacket.

       "Yeah, but imma' need a shower first. Don't wait up on me." I say already slipping off my shirt as I head to the bathroom.

       "Wasn't planning on it. Don't chicken out Tommo." Niall says closing the door of the flat behind him.

       I quickly get in the shower to smell nice since I don't know what's gonna happen tonight. When I'm finished I jump out of the shower to quickly blow dry my hair.

"Not to bad." I huff out styling my normal messy, but styled hair. I walk over to my closet and pull out my tightest pair of black skinny jeans, paired with my plain white t-shirt. It dips down just below my collarbones. When I'm satisfied with my outfit I walk out to the kitchen grabbing my keys and wallet. _________________________________

     "Can I get you anything?" A guy with short brown hair asks when I walk up to the bar.

    " Uh, yeah actually. Have you seen Niall?"

    "Yeah, he's in the back helping Zayn prepare for his show. It starts at seven o'clock don't be late. He is great I watch you'll be impressed" The guy with dark brown eyes replies.

   "Uh, okay. Thanks I guess." I say quickly walking over to the door that says employes only.

     I walk into the first room I see searching for Niall, but instead I find a curly headed boy blowing a older man.

     "Oh wow. Yeah sorry mate." I say covering my eyes but bumping into a clothing rack knocking it over. I stumble onto my feet trying to head to the door, but I trip over a dildo and fall flat on my arse.

    "Shit this is embarrassing." I say standing up and looking at the two people in front of me.

    "I'm gonna leave now bye."I say stumbling out the door." I quickly open the next door I see and am met with Niall helping a man attach a badge to his police uniform.

      "Hey mate! Look a little pale, you alright?" Niall asks turning his full attention to me.

     "Uh, y-yeah, the bartender told me I could find you in here. Is this Zayn?" I ask trying to change the subject.

    "Yeah, I'm helping him for his show."

    "The bartender told me about that." I say looking around the room. Holy shit this is awkward.

     "He's quit smitten with Malik, I swear he's gay. He denies it to his death." Niall says going back to pinning the badge. I look over to Zayn to see his cheeks heat up. Something tells me bartender isn't the only one who's smitten.

     There's a faint knock on the door that snaps Louis out of his thoughts.

     "Who is it?" Niall yells.

     "It's Harry!" The person on the other side of the door yells.

     "Come in." Niall says.

      "Well hello clumsy." Harry says to me with a wink upon opening the door.

     "Ya' two have met?" Niall asks looking between me and Harry.

     "Briefly." I say trying to avoid the questioning look Niall is giving me.

     "Yeah, briefly." Harry says licking his lips and sucking on his thumb. Fucking tease.

     "Yes, well it was lovely meeting you Zayn, but I'm gonna go grab a drink." I say pulling the door open.

      "Okay, bye." He says as I close the door.

      But before I could get it fully closed something blocks it. I look down and it's a boot. The boot belongs to no other than Harry.

      "I think I'll join you." Harry says stepping out of the room.

     "What ever pleases you Harold." I say walking ahead of him.

     "So you wanna please me Louis?" Harry asks catching up to me.

     "Don't everything so sexual you wanker." I say getting close to the exit sign. Before I can push open the door I am being pressed up against the wall. Harry leans down close to my ear and whispers

     "Do you want me to make it sexual?" Sending shivers down my spine. I turn us around so he is pressed up against the wall suddenly feeling confident.

      "Only if you want to." I say in his ear, briefly brushing my lips over his ear. I feel his body shiver underneath. He suddenly takes his lips and kisses down my jawline, all the way to my neck. I lean my head back giving him room to suck on my neck. I gently pull in his waist tugging him forward to the nearest door. I pull is open and thankfully it is empty. I quickly sit on the sofa gesturing for him to sit next to me. He accepts and sits.

    "Come here." I say motioning for him to straddle my lap. When he is straddling my lap I quickly connect our lips. I slowly lick his bottoming lip and his mouth opens immediately. I slowly take my hand under the hem of his shirt and tug on it so he will lift his arms up. When it is finally off I kiss up and down his chest. Sucking a mark into his collar bone earning a moan from him.

   "Shirt off, now." He moans out pulling on my shirt. I oblige pulling it over my head. Harry is gently scooting off my lap and onto the floor infront of me. He unbuckles my belt and pulls down my boxers. He grabs ahold of my cock and licks the precum of the head teasing me by licking up the underside of my cock. He takes me half way in and pulls of again licking the head. He goes back down taking me fully now. "God Harry, yeah like that." Moan as he bobs up and down. He quickly pulls off with a pop and stands up to straddle me again on the couch.

    "I want you to fuck me." He growls in my ear.

     "Do you have anything?" I ask. He nods getting off my lap and going over to a bag that's all the way across the room. I feel my self getting harder by the minute.

    He comes back with lube and condom, placing them on the couch beside me. When he is standing in front of me I unbuckle his jeans and pull down his boxers leaving both of us completely naked now.

    "Get on your hands and knees." I say grabbing the bottle of lube. He obliges getting on the floor. I take my index finger teasly circling around his hole. He pushes back on my finger desperately. I slowly push in my finger in getting a moan from hair. I push it in and out curling it up.

   "Another." Harry moans pushing back on my finger again."I need more."

      I add another making Harry tense. I rub gentle circles on the bottom of his spine. I keep my fingers from moving for a minute giving him time.

     "Okay." Harry says. I move my fingers in and out finger fucking him. I scissor them until I feel him relax. I slowly add a third making Harry tense yet again.

     "Are you okay?" I ask.

     "Yeah, j-just move." He moans I move them in and out. Curling them up and hitting his prostate.

     "Y-yeah like that." He moans. Slowly I pull out my fingers and grab the bottle of lube and condom. I take the foil and rip it open in my mouth then I roll the condom onto my cock. I slick myself up.

     "Come here." I say to Harry monitoring for him to sit on the couch.

 "I want you to ride me." I whisper in his ear."

   "O-okay." He says straddling my waist. "

Start when you're ready." I say kissing his chest. He slowly lowers him self on my bottoming out. He puts his head on my shoulder adjusting to my cock.

   "Are you okay." I ask.

    He nods in reply. He slowly lifts up again and comes back down. We build up a rhythm me fucking up into him and him riding my cock.

     "So good Harry." I say.

     "Fuck, Louis." He says riding me even faster. He grinds down on my cock. Circling his hips.

  "Just like that y-yeah." I say fucking into him.

     "I'm c-close."

     "Me too." I grab ahold of his cock jerking him off while he is stilling riding me. He comes with a moan in between us.

     "Oh fuck Harry, so good." I say coming. I give a few more thrust then Harry lifts off of me slowly. God I already miss the feeling of being inside him. He pecks my lips before getting up and getting us a wet flannel to clean up.

__________________________________  

     We get cleaned up, and exit the room looking for the others. Me and Harry heard so yelling behind a door so we opened it.

   "Oh god." Harry screams throwing his hands over his eyes.

     "What's going o-Oh my god." I yell turning around.

     "S-shit sorry guys." Zayn and Liam both yell jumping off of each other.

    Meanwhile Niall walks up behind Louis and Harry.

      "Ha, I knew it. Harry owes me ten quid." Niall says slapping Harry on the back.

     "You guys put bets on us?" Liam asks now fully dress aswell as Zayn.

     "It was pretty obvious." Harry says.

      "Yeah it was." I agree.

       "Anyways," Niall says, "where were you two." Niall asks Harry and I.

      "He w-was showing me his dressing room." I say, my cheeks heating up. "Uh, y-yeah. He wanted to see it, so I showed him. We really have to go bye." Harry says pulling me out of the room.

    "Fucking Christ." I say when we're in the hallway.

     Niall pokes his head and the door and scream. "Fucking knew it!" 

    "Shut up you wanker!" Harry yells back.

                       ***


End file.
